Twist and Shout
by HarvestBeauty
Summary: The gang play a game of Twister. Group fic. Slight Larry/Terri content.


_A/N: I wrote this because I wanted an excuse to put Larry and Terri in a precarious position. ;)_

"You know, I envy you kids." Mr Furley grinned at the sight before him, shaking his head in amusement. "You can twist your bodies up like pretzels."

Jack, Janet, Larry and Terri were a mess, a jumble of arms and legs on a Twister mat. To him, he could hardly tell where one person began and the other ended.

"Mr Furley!" Jack groaned in exasperation, straining to hold his pose. "Call the next move, please!"

Furley flicked the spinner and watched it whirl around until it finally landed on a new color.

"Left foot: Blue!" He called.

Everyone groaned, casting each other glances as they each wondered how the heck they were going to do this. Ever so slowly, everyone inched their left feet over to the correct position, each person finding a blue circle.

"Very good!" Furley nodded, impressed.

Larry glanced around at his friends and noticed that Janet's face had somehow ended up in close proximity to Jack's behind. It gave him a wonderful, sneaky idea.

"Jack?" Larry spoke up.

"Hmmm?" Jack responded.

"Please do Janet a favor...whatever you do, _don't _fart." Larry smirked.

Jack burst into laughter at what Larry had said...it was just so random. Unfortunately, he had also lost his concentration and fell. He ended up somersaulting off of the Twister mat and right back up on his feet again, facing away from his friends and standing next to Furley. Jack stood there, dazed for a moment before a voice brought him back to reality. He turned around to see his friends still on the mat.

"Watch it, Jack!" Janet hissed, wobbling a little bit but still managing to stay upright. "You almost knocked me over!"

"Son of a..." Jack cracked a half grin as he realized he'd been screwed over.

"Right Hand: yellow!" Furley called the next move.

Everyone did as asked, finding it a little easier now that there were more circles to choose from.

"So, Janet..." Larry grinned at her. "Do you come here often?"

Janet shook her head, her body convulsing in silent laughter. He sounded so casual, as if he was picking her up in a bar, and here they were in the most ridiculous positions playing the most juvenile game...it was so absurd. Janet was already struggling to hold herself up, and laughing was sapping what remaining strength she had left in her muscles. To her frustration, she lost it and ended up landing hard on her bottom.

"Oh, _shoot_!" Janet spat out, pounding on the mat below her with her fists. She uttered that word with all of the venom of an actual curse word.

"Language, Janet!" Jack joked, covering his ears playfully.

Janet got up and stomped her way over to stand next to Jack and Furley, sulking the entire way.

"Larry is cheating, Mr Furley!" Janet tattled, pointing dramatically at him. "He's making people laugh until they fall over!"

With a look of concern, Furley picked up the rule book and began turning the pages, scanning them for something.

"What are you looking for?" Janet wondered.

"It doesn't say anything against making people laugh in here, Janet." Furley informed her with a shrug.

Janet rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"How about calling out the next move?" Larry called to him.

"Oh, right!" Furley flicked the spinner, watching it for a few seconds. "Okay...left hand: green!"

Larry and Terri went for the same circle, their hands brushing each other's. Terri rolled her eyes as she caught the flirtatious look on Larry's face and placed her hand on another circle. They were in a very awkward position. Larry was facing upwards, but he was on all fours as if he was doing a crabwalk, and Terri found herself hovering above him, facing downward. Her long, silky blonde hair was loose and tickling Larry's face.

"Terri, baby..." Larry crooned. "I knew you'd see the light and come to me."

"Oh no, you are NOT going to make me crack!" Terri was determined, her competitive spirit alight within her. She put all of her concentration into balancing herself above him. "I am not falling for it! Also, don't flatter yourself."

"Did you know they used to call this game 'sex in a box'? Which is good, because I'm _very _limber." Larry joked, grunting slightly in an effort to hold his pose.

"I told you...it's not going to work, _lothario_!" Terri snapped, trying to keep her cool.

"Lothario?" Larry teased, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm not very good at talking trash." Terri's cheeks turned slightly pink as she bit back a grin. "Next move, Furley!"

"Right foot: red!" Furley called.

Terri's arms were quivering as she looked for the closest red spot to reach with her foot. She knew she'd probably fall while trying to get to it, and she could see Larry was also straining after being forced to hold his awkward position for so long. She could see Larry was wondering how he was going to make this next move also. And then a thought occurred to her: give Larry a taste of his own medicine.

"Larry, I am going to be _so _sore after this game is over." Terri pouted flirtatiously. "And I know that you can't be feeling much better than I do, so I was thinking that maybe we could massage each other afterwards."

Larry's eyes widened as he looked up at her. Terri's shocking about-face and sexy demeanor caused him to grow weak in the knees and for this game, that was bad news. It set off a chain reaction...Larry's limbs finally gave out on him and Terri's gave out on her not even a second after. They both toppled to the floor, falling in a heap. Larry landed hard on his back and Terri landed on top of him, effectively knocking the air out of him. Neither one had reached a red circle. Everybody in the room cracked up.

"Are you guys okay?" Janet cringed, giggling lightly.

"I'm fine, Janet!" Terri leaned heavily into Larry's chest, batting her eyelashes. "Larry broke my fall."

"How about you, Lar?" Jack chuckled.

Still breathless, Larry could not speak. He merely flashed Jack the thumbs up sign.

"So who won?" Janet wanted to know, her hands on her hips. "They both fell at the same time."

"Now, let's see..." Mr Furley addressed Jack and Janet, referring to Larry and Terri as if they weren't even there. He used his hands to illustrate his points. He took his job as referee very seriously. "Larry hit the floor first, which means-"

"_I won_!" Terri crowed triumphantly. She was very proud of herself for outlasting Larry. She laughed with exhilaration.

"Congratulations." Larry huffed out a laugh, having finally caught his breath.

"Thank yoooou!" Terri sang, basking in the glow of her victory.

Larry thought she was so adorable. Wordlessly, he raised his hands and dug his fingers into her blonde hair, moving over her scalp with a gentle pressure. Still high off of her win, Terri's eyes merely fluttered shut and she relaxed into his touch without thinking. With her cheek pressed up against his chest, she vaguely thought to herself how nice and comfy Larry felt underneath her. Encouraged, he moved his hands further down her body, massaging her neck, rubbing her shoulders and then tenderly caressing her upper back. Larry loved the way she felt in his arms.

"Ahem..." Janet cleared her throat, a knowing smile on her face. "Shall we leave you two alone?"

"Yes, please." Larry replied without skipping a beat, sighing contently as his fingers continued to work their magic on Terri.

It was then that Terri's eyes snapped open as she became aware of who she was snuggling up against and the others who were watching them. Her body tensed up and she pushed herself off of Larry, breaking free from his gentle and comforting embrace. She had to admit, a part of her wanted to stay. Larry shot Janet a playfully irritated look for ruining their moment as Terri scrambled to her feet. The beautiful nurse was aware of how everyone was smirking at her and her face started burning.

"That was _such _a wonderful idea, Terri!" Larry climbed to his feet, standing up next to her. "But I wasn't finished yet. How about we continue this at my place?"

Already embarrassed and flustered, there was something about the way that Larry was looking at her with that cheeky grin, all twinkling dark eyes and dimples, that rattled her further. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Oh, shut _up_!" Terri finally sputtered, her usually quick wit failing her. Face blazing, she slunk over to Janet in order to get away from him.

Laughing slightly to himself, Larry relished in the feeling of victory. Terri may have won the game, but Larry saw himself as the real winner that day...after all, he had Terri on top of him for a good three minutes.

Terri didn't need to know his thoughts on the matter, however.

THE END


End file.
